Adventures of Kingdom High
by Le Tenn
Summary: Kingdom Hearts AU fic. Multiple pairings to come, at the current RokuNami, slight AkuRoku, and slight RikuSora.


x--x--Xfriday; 7:18AMX--x--x

High School Never Ends - Bowling for Soup

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?!" Roxas yelled as he ran out to the bus stop.

"You're old enough to wake yourself up, Roxas. I thought I wouldn't have to anymore," explained Sora.

"At least you didn't miss the bus. Quit yelling." Riku sighed, leaning up against the stop sign.

"Where's Axel? And Naminé?"

"Naminé was getting a ride to school. Her science project's too big for the bus," Kairi explained.

"Why didn't you go with her?" asked Selphie.

"I like the bus..."

"Speak of the devil..." Riku noticed Axel skateboarding over to the bus stop from down the street.

"Hey, Axel!" Roxas smiled as Axel stopped, picked up his skateboard, and shoved it into his oversized backpack.

"Just in time, too," Tidus gestured towards the bus coming over the horizon.

The kids all climbed onto the bus and sat down in their usual seats. Axel and Roxas in the very back seat, Sora and Riku near the middle, Tidus and Wakka across from them, and Kairi and Selphie in the very first seat.

"It's kind of nice not having your sister on the bus once in a while... I hate having three to a seat.." sighed Selphie.

"You hate it? I'm the one on the outside of the seat! I'm practically in the aisle!"

"But we get squished into the window!"

"Sora, your girlfriend's yelling at mine again," complained Tidus.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Sora replied instantly, almost as a reflex.

"Seriously? Why not? She's hot, man!"

"Uh..."

"What, you gay or something?" Tidus laughed, Wakka giving him a high-five.

The bus finally arrived at the school; everyone stood up at once and pushed to get out of the cramped area.

After stopping at their lockers, it was time for homeroom. Plus many other students, room S272 had Kairi, Riku, Sora, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie; Room S274 had Roxas, Naminé and Axel.

The morning announcements came through the speakers, and, as usual, everyone was talking. Everyone in room 272 quieted down for the ending as Sora did his typical show, the teacher being used to it by now.

As the announcements reached an end, Sora stood up, walked to the front of the room, and said along with the principal on the loudspeaker,

"Make it a great day... or not! The choice... is yours." Sora took a bow as the class clapped and laughed.

"Sora, take your seat," the teacher sighed apathetically.

Just as Sora made his way to the back of the class to his seat next to Riku, the bell rang to end homeroom.

"Good ol' first period!" Selphie walked across the hall to Science class.

"Lab today! Selphie, be my lab partner?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, get into your lab groups. Two or three per group. Material list and instructions are on the board."

The entire class stood up and shuffled across the room, making groups and gathering necessary materials and ingredients for the lab experiment.

Selphie and Kairi were assigned as group 1, Wakka and Tidus as group 4, Riku and Sora as group 6, and Roxas, Axel, and Naminé as group 9.

"Do we get to blow shit up yet?" sighed Axel.

"Not yet, Axel..." Naminé sighed impatiently.

"Yet? You mean we're gonna blow stuff up today?"

"Yes, but only if you help us get this done before the end of the period!"

"Fine, fine!" Axel grabbed a beaker sitting next to him and poured it into the beaker Roxas was holding over the fire.

"No, Axel! DUCK AND COVER!" Roxas screamed as he dropped the beaker and he and Naminé threw themselves at the ground. Axel and the rest of the class quickly followed, for the liquid in the beaker to explode. The dark blue liquid in the beaker shot out at the ceiling, and the glass shattered, landing on the floor next to Roxas and Naminé.

x--x--Xfriday; 8:40AM--x--x

Not Gonna Get Us - t.A.T.u.

"Axel, detention for the next 2 weeks."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm used to it."

x--x--Xfriday; 2:46PM--x--x

Bad Boy - Cascada

"So much for detention. It's not even monitored." Axel sighed, another Friday evening wasted in school.

"You realize we could just sneak out, then, right?" Roxas muttered, leaning back in his chair.

"Not worth it. They'll just hold us for detention for even longer next time. Monitored."

"True."

"So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be off with your brother or Naminé or something? What'd you do?"

"I beat up a kid."

"Who? Why?"

"I don't know, and he started it."

"He isn't here?"

"Nope. Blamed it all on me."

"Well, damn."

After a minute or so of an awkward silence, Axel finally spoke.

"So, we're... all alone."

"Yep..."

Axel scooted his chair over towards Roxas. "Alone..."

"What are you planning on doing?"

Axel put his hand under Roxas' chin and lifted his head up, pressing his lips to the younger boy's.

Roxas pulled away, falling backwards out of his chair.

"What the hell was that?!"

If You Were Gay - Avenue Q

"Oh, so you're not gay?"

"No! I _happen_ to like a girl, thank you very much!"

"Naminé?"

"Yeah..."

"A wise choice. But I think you're lying. You have a gay... aura... or something."

"Aura?"

"Shut up. I can't think of a better word."

"Vibe?" the blonde suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm pretty much failing English, so I can't be too sure."

"But seriously, Axel. I'm straight. Really."

"Prove it." Axel had an evil grin plastered across his face.

"I'm afraid to ask how I'm supposed to do that..."

x--x--Xfriday; 2:53PM--x--x

Girls Do What They Want - The Maine

"Riku, you going straight home?" Sora asked as the school bus drove away back over the horizon.

"Nah, probably not, why?"

"Wanna do something?"

"Like what? Anything in mind?"

"Ah, the usual after-school chat," Kairi laughed as she headed home with Naminé, waving goodbye to Selphie.

"Uh... wanna come over to my house? I got Final Fantasy XII a few days ago, we can play that, I guess."

"Not like I have anything better to do."

x--x--Xfriday; 3:00PM--x--x

Loves Me Not - t.A.T.u.

"So, I just have to kiss Naminé and you'll stop bugging me?" Roxas looked up at the clock. 3:00, still another half hour to kill.

"On the lips. But, yeah, pretty much." Axel tipped his chair back, farther than Roxas thought possible.

"Ugh." Roxas collapsed onto the desk in front of him and began to mumble to himself.

"What the hell's wrong now?"

Roxas turned his head to the side to look up at Axel. "I can't kiss Naminé! We're not even going out..."

"So why can't you ask her out, then?" Axel leaned back in his chair even further, leaving Roxas wondering how he didn't fall back onto the ground.

"What if she--"

"'What if she says no,' right?"

Roxas sat up in his chair and rested his elbows back on the desk. "Yeah..."

"It's not a big deal if a girl turns you down. You move on."

"But what if it makes everything... awkward? She'd never talk to me again..."

"And you're afraid to lose her as a friend."

Roxas simply nodded.

"If she's really your friend, then it won't matter, she'll stay your friend. If it does drive a wedge between you two, you're probably better off."

"How are you so good at giving advice?"

"Plenty of girls have turned me down."

"Ah. Makes sense."

"Gee, thanks."

"Okay, after detention's over, then."

"Right." Axel leaned back in his chair just a bit more, and fell back out of it this time.

x--x--Xfriday; 7:20PM--x--x

Us Against the World - Play

"Naminé, can you meet me out near the bus stop? I need to ask you something... in person."

"Um... okay, I'll be right there." Naminé hung up her cell phone and ran downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Kairi looked up from her homework to question her sister.

"Just outside."

"Well... come home soon. Before it gets dark." Kairi promptly turned back to her math sheet as Naminé grabbed her jacket and left.

x--x--Xfriday; 7:26PM--x--x

Chemicals React - Aly and AJ

"Naminé! You made it!"

"I can't be too long. Not long until sunset, Kairi wants me home by then."

"This shouldn't take long..." Roxas sighed. "Will you... go out with me?"

"Roxas... yes... I will." Naminé smiled and hugged Roxas. "I was going to ask you, but, well..."

"Too shy?"

She nodded.

"So, it's Friday; would you like to do something over the weekend?"

"Like what?"

"How about we go down to the market square and get lunch?"

"Sounds great. But... um, I have to go. It's getting dark. See you tomorrow?"

"How about I walk you home?"

"My house is right there..."

"Your point?" Roxas laughed. He took Naminé's hand and began walking her to her house.

"So, then... Meet me at the market square tomorrow around noon?"

"That works. I'll see you then." Naminé leaned in, kissed Roxas lightly on the cheek, and ran into her house before she could see his reaction.

Roxas stood on her doorstep for a moment, as if in shock.

"...that didn't count, and I don't care."

x--x--Xsaturday; 12:14PMX--x--x

The Great Escape - Boys Like Girls

"Naminé!" Roxas stood up from the picnic table and ran over to greet his date.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late. I couldn't decide what to wear…"

"Oh, it's fine. You look great."

"Thanks. So do you!" she giggled.

"Come on. Let's get going." Roxas took Naminé's hand and led her off into the market square.

x--x--Xsaturday; 4:34PM--x--x

Our Song - Taylor Swift

"I had a great time today, Roxas." Naminé smiled and finished eating her hamburger.

"Sorry we had to eat here. I kind of ran out of munny…"

"It's fine… I like it better here, anyway. We're not crowded into a booth in some smelly restaurant…"

"But the picnic tables aren't very comfortable…"

"Quit apologizing already!"

"I just want this to be as enjoyable as possible, okay?"

"Fancy restaurant or not, today was definitely enjoyable."

x--x--Xsaturday; 4:57PM--x--x

I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me - ATC

"Well, we're here..." sighed Roxas, again standing on Naminé's doorstep.

"Like I said, I had a great time. We should go back again sometime."

"Next Friday after school, maybe?"

"Sounds great!"

"Well... goodnight, Naminé." Roxas paused for a second, glanced at Naminé, then swallowed the lump in his throat. This would have been his first kiss if Axel hadn't kissed him. He shook off that thought and put his arms around Naminé's waist, slowly placing his lips upon hers. He pulled his head back a few inches to see her reaction, and found her to be a very

deep shade of red. By the look on her face, he matched.

"G-Goodnight! See you later!" Naminé fled into her house, leaving Roxas on the doorstep. Again.

x--x--Xthursday; 1:06PMX--x--x

Sk8r Boi - Avril Lavigne

"Roxas! Want to go to the skate park after school tomorrow?"

"Don't you have detention?"

"Nah, I'm not going tomorrow. It's Friday. I'll make it up later."

"Fine, I'll go."

x--x--Xfriday; 2:55PMX--x--x

On the Edge - Tokio Hotel

Sora got off the couch and went to open the door.

"Naminé?"

"Um... is Roxas here?"

"No, I haven't seen him since right after school...why?"

"We kind of had... a date..." Hurt was beyond obvious in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry... Want to come in and wait for him? I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Yeah... thanks."

x--x--Xfriday; 3:42PM--x--x

Picture to Burn - Taylor Swift

"I don't think he's coming..." Naminé was on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry. I'll be sure to tell him you came by when he gets home, okay?"

"Okay..." Naminé turned to hide her tears and began to head for the door. Before she could open the door, the doorknob twisted before her and the door swung open. There stood Roxas, with Axel at his side, laughing at a joke she'd just missed.

"N-Naminé?" His eyes opened wide as he stared at his new ex-girlfriend.

"We had a date tonight... How could you forget something like that?"

"Naminé, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to--"

"Forget it. Goodbye, Roxas." Naminé pushed Axel out of the way as she stormed out and ran all the way to her house. She swung her door open and ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Naminé, are you alright?" called Kairi from outside her bedroom door.

"Go away!"

"What happened?"

"Just go away!"

"Can we talk? Please?"

After a few seconds of silence, a small click at the door signaled that it was now unlocked. Kairi entered the room and sat next to her sister on the bed.

"What's the matter, Nami?"

"Roxas stood me up. He forgot about our date tonight... I waited all night at his house with Sora. He finally came home, Axel right next to him..." she managed between uncontrolled sobs.

"Nami, I'm so sorry... I--" Kairi was cut off by Naminé's cell phone ringing. Naminé hesitantly picked up her cellphone and answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello? ...oh. Hi Roxas..."

Kairi stood up and left the room. "I'll be back later."

"Roxas..."

"Naminé, you have no idea how horrible I feel right now. Axel dragged me to the skatepark, I totally forgot..."

"That's just it. How could you forget?"

"I... I don't know. If you won't forgive me... I'll understand."

Click.

x--x--Xsaturday; 1:17PMX--x--x

Potential Breakup Song - Aly and AJ

"Naminé! Come downstairs!" Kairi yelled, sick of seeing her younger sister mope around all day.

"I don't want to!"

"Well you have a guest!" she snapped. "Don't make me come up there..." she sighed, not loud enough for Naminé to hear.

'Could it be... is it Roxas?' Naminé wondered as she got off her bed, put her Cosmo magazine on the desk, and slowly drifted out of her room and down the stairs. As she turned into

the living room, she slammed into someone much too tall to be Roxas.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! ...Axel?"

"Yeah... I came to explain about last night. I dragged Roxas to the skate park. Don't blame him for this mess, okay? He's my friend, and he seemed pretty happy with you, as short as that all may have lasted. Give him another chance." And with that, Axel headed right for the door.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"When'd you get so... nice?"

"Hey, don't get used to it, okay?" Axel slammed the door, leaving Naminé alone to ponder the Roxas Dillemma.

"Kairi?" she called to her sister in the next room over.

"Yeah?"

"Are you using the phone?"

x--x--Xsaturday; 1:32PM--x--x

It's Not Over - Secondhand Serenade

"Okay, sis, you can use the phone now," Kairi hung up and handed the phone to Naminé, "I'll be back in a little while!" Kairi slipped on a pair of sandals near the door and ran outside.

"...wonder where she's going..." Naminé shrugged it off and pressed the button for speed dial number two.

"Uh... can I speak to Roxas, please?" Naminé waited a moment before an all-too-familiar voice came onto the other end of the line.

"Naminé, I'm really--"

"Roxas," she interrupted, "I'm sorry for getting mad... it was an honest mistake... I'll forgive you if you forgive me..."

"...I forgive you."

x--x--Xsaturday; 1:34PM--x--x

Dirty Little Secret - All-American Rejects

Kairi was running down the street towards Sora's house when she stopped dead in her tracks, not even 20 feet from his doorstep. She saw Riku standing in the doorway talking to Sora. 'Not a surprise, they're best friends.' Kairi didn't want to interrupt, so she stayed where she was, at the end of Sora's sidewalk, behind a conveniently placed bush. She watched from the side of the shrubbery for a moment before seeing Riku pin Sora to the doorframe and kiss him lightly on the lips. Shock and fury ran through Kairi as she stared, wide-eyed, continuing to watch the scene, waiting for resistance from Sora, so as not to jump to conclusions.

Sora showed little resistance as he smiled at Riku, kissing him back. Riku put his arm around Sora and led him into the house, closing the door behind them.

Kairi waited for a moment, continuing to stare at the door, in pure, utter shock. After several minutes, she began to walk back to her house, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

x--x--Xsunday; 12:03PMX--x--x

Love is Dead - Tokio Hotel

"Oh, hey, Kairi! Wanna come in?" Sora smiled, holding the door open for her.

"Sure." Kairi walked in and sat on the couch, Sora followed and sat down next to her.

"What's up?"

"Yesterday, after you called... I came over, and..."

"You saw... me and Riku?"

"Yeah..." Kairi was trying her best not to show that she was upset.

"He... he just attacked me. I... I didn't want him to, but he--"

"Sora, I saw everything. Don't lie to me. You smiled at him... and you kissed him back. I'm not mad... I just wish you told me that you were... this way..."

"That I'm gay?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so... but... are you sure? I mean, you're not just--"

"No, I'm not _confused_. God, I hate that word. I like guys, Kairi... I'm sorry. You're a great girl, and one of my best friends. I know you liked me, but I can't return that. I'm sure you'll find someone..." Sora tried to console Kairi.

"Apparently you're not my best friend. Or you wouldn't be..."

"Kairi, it's not like I can help it... I didn't choose to be like this..."

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, Sora." Kairi stood up and walked right out of Sora's house, a shiver fell down her spine as she made her way home.


End file.
